<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Ultimatum in Nanda Parbat by Crazyreader2468, mjf2468 (Crazyreader2468)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855414">An Ultimatum in Nanda Parbat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyreader2468/pseuds/Crazyreader2468'>Crazyreader2468</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyreader2468/pseuds/mjf2468'>mjf2468 (Crazyreader2468)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Coercion, F/M, Mind Games, Nanda Parbat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyreader2468/pseuds/Crazyreader2468, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyreader2468/pseuds/mjf2468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is held captive in Nanda Parbat, with Felicity being used as the means for his cooperation. Will he be able to get them out of there, despite threats all around them, as well as stop Ra's al Ghul's evil plans for Starling City? Or will Oliver be forced to become the next Ra's? Hints of Olicity. Totally AU from ep 3 x 8.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Diggle &amp; Roy Harper &amp; Oliver Queen &amp; Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak (hints)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I began this when we first got those first hints about the showdown between Oliver and Ra's al Ghul. Way back in Season Three. Remember those glorious days? Anyway, I posted this complete story on Fanfiction.net within that season. I’ve been meaning to post it, and my other stories, here on AO3 but haven’t done it yet.</p>
<p>Now, since I began this while we only had hints, it was AU from the very beginning. Because I thought the showdown would be in Nanda Parbat, not in “an alternative spot” like Oliver told Felicity in his goodbye of ep 3 x 9. </p>
<p>This story is my version of how the showdown between Oliver and Ra's could have occurred, and what the Arrow team might have faced in an AU Nanda Pandat. And just to let you know, Ra's daughter(s) may be appearing as well. And possibly their acquaintances from other comics as well. </p>
<p>I’m going to shut up now and let you read the main event. Hope you enjoy this first chapter and please let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters, I do not. I just owe the original ideas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was to be a fight to the death.</p>
<p>Oliver had tried everything to avoid this confrontation. It was inevitable, however. Him against Ra's al Ghul. On his estate. In his castle. Giving him the home advantage.</p>
<p>But it hadn’t started that way. Instead, a week ago Nyssa had come to Oliver with a message from her father, Ra's al Ghul. "My father states if you don’t find Ta-er Sah-fer's killer in forty-eight hours, he will kill everyone in Starling."</p>
<p>The threat was ridiculous. The Arrow team had only been attempting to find those answers for the past two months, and now they were threatened to solve the mystery in two days? Ridiculous. However, they tried to find the identity of Sara’s killer, but without success.</p>
<p>So, Nyssa had reluctantly brought him to her father, in Nanda Pandat, and here they were. After Oliver had explained the situation to him, Ra's refused to listen.</p>
<p>"If not their lives, then yours."</p>
<p>A servant brought two swords to Ra's, offered one to his master, and the other to Oliver. In the split second allowed, Oliver realized he had no choice. He cleared his mind of anxiety or fear, for the battle ahead. He only thought of defeating the man in front of him. The two combatants greeted each other, and the battle began.</p>
<p>Oliver was good, and fast, and deadly. However, Ra's was better, faster, and more deadly. The battle ended with Oliver on his back with Ra's’ sword against his neck. And a change in the ultimatum.</p>
<p>"Come join us. Or die."</p>
<p>Oliver steeled himself. He wondered if this had been Ra's’ intent all along. However, he couldn’t willingly agree to work with the person who was called the devil. "I choose Death. I will not serve someone like you."</p>
<p>Two of Ra's’ men were suddenly at his side. Ra's withdrew his sword from Oliver's neck, and the two men pulled Oliver to his feet. Oliver struggled but was unable to get free. Ra's towered over him and repeated his invitation.</p>
<p>Oliver met Ra’s’ gaze unflinchingly. "My answer hasn’t changed. I choose death."</p>
<p>"Even if it means death for everyone else in Starling as well?"</p>
<p>Oliver closed his eyes. He was sure Ra's would follow through on his threat and attack his city. The faces of his family, his friends…his team…flashed through his mind. His Felicity. But he just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do whatever it was Ra's had in mind for him to do. He won’t align himself with that kind of evil. Not again. He had barely survived his time with Amanda Waller; he would not, could not, do it again. Oliver took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and gave his answer.</p>
<p>"I still refuse."</p>
<p>A look of anger flashed in Ra's’ eyes and was quickly gone. "Take him out of my sight. Make him comfortable. I will see to him later."</p>
<p>Comfortable. In other words, he would be placed in chains.  Ra’s’ guards dragged Oliver down the hallway, down stone stairs to what would be called a dungeon, complete with iron cells, chains and manacles. Oliver was brought into the cell at the end of the hall, manacles placed around his wrists and ankles, chaining him to the farthest wall. He watched as the guards left, in silence and not meeting his eyes.</p>
<p>Three days he saw no one. He had nothing to eat or drink either. Typical will-breaking behavior. Oliver expected nothing less.</p>
<p>He was then brought some food, after the third day, by the same men who had brought him to the dungeon. They unlocked Oliver's left wrist. He was given the clichéd bread and lukewarm water to rinse it down. Oliver attempted to engage them in some conversation, but without any success. He was told to hurry up and finish eating. When he was finished, Oliver was then again manacled, and the guards left.</p>
<p>He was left alone for another three days. Again, without food or water. He attempted to keep up his strength by doing some calisthenics in the cell. The chains had some leeway, mainly so he could relieve himself as needed in the pail within reach.</p>
<p>On his sixth day of captivity, he was drifting in and out of sleep when he thought he heard a familiar click-click of heels. Forgetting where he was for a moment, the sound brought comfort to him. Then he remembered, and his eyes shot open.</p>
<p>There she was. His Felicity, being "escorted" towards him by two guards. She shrugged off the hands of the guards and rushed to the cell. Gripping the bars, she took in the sight of him hungrily.</p>
<p>"Oliver, oh Oliver, there you are! You aren’t dead. We’ve been looking for you for so long."</p>
<p>Struggling to his feet, Oliver asked, "Why are you here?" Forgetting himself, he stretched out for her but was unable to reach her due to the chains.</p>
<p>"She is here to give you one last opportunity to change your mind, Mr. Queen." The chilling voice of Ra's al Ghul came from behind her, catching both Felicity and Oliver by surprise.</p>
<p>Felicity gave a little yelp as a large sword was placed at her neck, below her chin. "You see, Mr. Queen, your assistance is very much requested. I can no longer take no for an answer."</p>
<p>"Not for me, Oliver!" Felicity said but gave another little yelp when the sword pressed a millimeter closer into her skin. She closed her eyes and tried not to panic.</p>
<p>"Why, Ra's? Why do you want my help when you know I absolutely do not want to do this?"</p>
<p>"Now that I have found the perfect 'encouragement' I can be reassured you will do your best for me." Ra's pressed the sword again into Felicity's neck. "What is your answer?"</p>
<p>Oliver sighed deeply and met Felicity's eyes again. He gave a small nod to encourage her, and then looked at Ra's. "Okay. What do you want me to do?"</p>
<p>Felicity attempted not to cry. She knew Oliver didn’t have any other choice, but…it hurt just the same, to be used once again as a means to manipulate Oliver.</p>
<p>"To prove I’m not totally unreasonable, we will move you to a room upstairs. You and Ms. Smoak can eat supper together there. Then of course, she will be moved to her own quarters to stay until your assignment is complete."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You didn't think I would just release your 'encouragement', did you? Or keep her within your reach? But don't fret, Mr. Queen. We have an assignment for Ms. Smoak as well, to keep her occupied while she waits."</p>
<p>They were led upstairs but weren’t allowed to walk next to each other. Oliver walked behind Ra's, with a guard on either side and behind him. Felicity followed with several more guards. When they had reached a room in the middle of the corridor, nowhere near stairs or windows, the door opened to reveal a luxurious room with carpet, drapes, and bed coverings, all in red velvet.</p>
<p>"Enjoy your visit. We will be bringing some supper soon. If you like, Mr. Queen, you can freshen up in the adjoining bathroom."</p>
<p>Ra's and the guards leave. As soon as the door closed, Oliver began to search around the room for possible bugs or cameras, looking under furniture and behind pictures. He gave Felicity a look to encourage her to begin with her questions. Who knew how long they would have to talk?</p>
<p>"I’m sorry, Oliver, we were just trying to find you, but they found us instead."</p>
<p>"Us? Roy and Diggle with you?"</p>
<p>Felicity's brave façade cracked a little. "Yes, we were all here. I don't know what happened to them. We were separated right away. I was brought straight to you."</p>
<p>Oliver stopped looking around the room and closed his eyes for several seconds. He took a breath and then met Felicity's eyes.</p>
<p>Suddenly Felicity's façade totally gave way. "I’m so scared, Oliver. I tried to ask where they were, but they refused to answer me. It’s possible they’re out there, working on rescuing us, but…"</p>
<p>Oliver enveloped her in his arms and felt comforted by Felicity burrowing her head into the crook of his neck. He rested his chin on the top of her head. They stood there for a while, comforting each other, when Oliver thought he better speak. He whispered in her ear, "I’m sure there are bugs and cameras here. I just haven't found any yet. So let's try not to show all our cards, but we still need to talk."</p>
<p>Felicity closed her eyes. She had never been so afraid. All she had read about Ra's al Ghul only added to the terror. And now she was being used as "insurance" to force Oliver's cooperation. She tried to tell herself the results would’ve been the same without her here, that Ra's would’ve found some other means to force Oliver's cooperation, but it didn’t make her feel any better.</p>
<p>The hug barely ended when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. It opened, revealing two servants bringing in a cart and several trays. The servants quickly arranged the cart into a serving table, brought over two chairs, and indicated the two vigilantes to sit. Taking their leave, the servants closed and locked the door again behind them.</p>
<p>"I suppose we better sit and eat." Oliver stated.</p>
<p>"Can we be sure we should eat the food?" Felicity asked. "I mean, who knows what is in the food? Or drink? Should I drink some wine? You know how I get after several glasses? Is there something else to drink?"</p>
<p>Oliver allowed her to ramble for several more minutes, soaking it all in. It was also for her because her rambles often were a self-soothing measure for Felicity herself. He led her to the table, and they started to eat.</p>
<p>"So…you have no idea what happened to them?" Oliver asked.</p>
<p>"No, I didn’t hear anything. We landed in Nanda Pandat last night, took one last look at the schematics, and made a plan. Which failed miserably." Felicity put her fork down and shrugged. "Well, I’m not sure. That part did, at least. The part where I was grabbed. I was supposed to provide surveillance…."</p>
<p>"Where were they when you were grabbed?"</p>
<p>"They were approaching the compound. I was in the van outside."</p>
<p>Oliver decided not to panic. There was a chance they weren’t captured...yet. He wished his team hadn’t attempted to rescue him but wasn’t surprised they had.</p>
<p>"Were you able to gather any intel which would give us an idea on what 'missions' Ra's might have for either of us?"</p>
<p>"Nope," Felicity said, popping the 'p' in her typical fashion. "I can't even begin to guess what he might want from us."</p>
<p>They finished their meal in silence, each in their own thoughts. Oliver noted it had been thirty minutes so far. He wondered how long he would be able to have Felicity here with him, safe.</p>
<p>At that moment, the door opened. Ra's entered, followed by three more guards.</p>
<p>"I hope you have enjoyed your visit. I do apologize, but it is time for Ms. Smoak to take her leave."</p>
<p>Felicity looked at Oliver in alarm. They hadn’t had time to discuss much of anything. She noted the tic in his cheek, his tell for when he was distressed.</p>
<p>"This is non-negotiable, Mr. Queen. If you both behave, we can discuss further opportunities for you to spend time together. Just not any more tonight."</p>
<p>"It's alright, Oliver." Standing up, Felicity approached Oliver and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed her into a hug, catching Felicity off guard. He whispered, "It’ll be all right. Just do what he says. Don't try anything. Please stay safe, that’s all I ask."</p>
<p>Pulling away, Felicity looked at Oliver. "You too." She gave him her special 'stern Felicity' look.</p>
<p>Oliver smiled at her and nodded. He then looked at Ra's. "She better stay safe."</p>
<p>"As long as she does what she is supposed to do." Ra's pointed to the door, and Felicity left, with a lingering look at Oliver as she went out the door. Several of the guards followed her. Ra's, however, turned back. "Rest for now. Your training will begin tomorrow. As well as getting updated on your mission here." Ra's left, with the remaining guards behind him. Oliver heard the door being locked.</p>
<p>Oliver sat on the bed. He wasn’t looking forward to the days ahead. He couldn’t think of what exactly Ra's would ask him to do. However, he had been such a position before, so this shouldn’t be new to him. He thought wryly it couldn’t be any worse than some of the things Amanda Waller had him do in the past. He thought those days were long past for him.</p>
<p>And whether or not he liked it, Felicity, and possibly Diggle and Roy, were also involved. He definitely didn’t like it at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for returning and for all the follows and kudos!!! Hope you enjoy this next chapter, but please remember this was written during season three. when there were mostly only Arrow characters on the series. So...there are changes in some characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I do not. I just own any original ideas found in this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oliver slept fitfully, unable to completely relax. He wasn’t looking forward to hearing what Ra’s al Ghul had planned for him.  After sleeping fitfully for five hours, he rose and began a grueling set of calisthenics to relieve his tension.  The door opened suddenly, and Ra’s entered, with four guards.</p>
<p>“Here I thought you would still be sleeping.”</p>
<p>Oliver met the statement with a stony glare. He finished his abdominal crunches, got up from the floor, took the near-by towel, and wiped the sweat off his face. “What do you want, Ra’s?”</p>
<p>“We will discuss your future activities over breakfast. Please be ready in ten minutes.”</p>
<p>They left the room, leaving Oliver to change his clothing.</p>
<p>~~OQ~~FC~~OQ~~FC~~</p>
<p>Oliver found himself sitting at one end of a long table, with Ra’s at the other. He had foolishly thought perhaps Felicity would join them but Ra’s quickly had informed him she would be dining alone in her room. He was served a full breakfast plate after Ra’s, who started eating as soon as the plate had been set in front of him. Oliver observed him for several seconds then began to eat as well.</p>
<p>Breaking the silence after ten minutes, Ra’s stated, “From what I have seen and heard, your past training and skills are commendable. However, we will spend the next week assessing and confirming them. Then I will tell you more about your mission.”</p>
<p>“Mission, singular? And then what?”</p>
<p>“I will then reassess whether we have other things for you to accomplish, or if your debt to us has been repaid.”</p>
<p>“My debt? What debt?”</p>
<p>“The one you incurred when you accepted assistance from my daughter and her army last spring to save your miserable city.”</p>
<p>“I thought Sara paid off that debt when she returned to the League.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, because of her death, the debt remains until I determine otherwise.”</p>
<p>Oliver barely contained his anger. The evil the man in front of him exuded was unbelievable. It might conceivably be worse than Waller’s, which Oliver believed impossible. His thoughts were interrupted with Ra’s next startling question.</p>
<p>“I understand you and she were lovers.”</p>
<p>Oliver dropped his fork. He considered the man sitting across from him but found no hint as to what he was thinking. “Why should that matter?”</p>
<p>“It does not.”</p>
<p>“Why bring it up then?”</p>
<p>“Conversation.”</p>
<p>“You don’t strike me as a man for idle chitchat, so Ra’s, come on. What is it you want?”</p>
<p>“You shall see. Once I have determined whether your talents are up for the challenge.”</p>
<p>Ra’s returned to his food. Oliver felt dismissed. Figuring Ra’s wasn’t going to answer any more questions, Oliver decided to finish his own breakfast. The meal was completed in silence, despite Oliver’s simmering anger over Ra’s’ remarks.</p>
<p>~~OQ~~FC~~OQ~~FC~~</p>
<p>For three days, Oliver fell into a routine. He would wake up, do calisthenics in his room, then Ra’s or a guard would knock on his door and accompany him to the exercise area. Oliver would spar with one of Ra’s men, using various weapons for an hour, then would break for breakfast.</p>
<p>At the beginning of the fourth morning of his “training”, Oliver wasn’t aware of his bedroom door opening, and a svelte figure slipping into the room.</p>
<p>“You may be a worthy substitute for my Beloved after all,” a melodious voice floated towards Oliver while he was concentrating on his exercises.</p>
<p>Oliver looked up in surprise and observed a tall, shapely brunette leaning casually against the doorway regarding him. He saw a woman who had similar bone structure to Nyssa, same hair color, same eyes. “You must be Talia,” Oliver said, continuing his sit-ups while waiting for her answer.</p>
<p>Talia walked into the room with a long, slow and precise walk. “Nyssa did not mention how handsome you are.”</p>
<p>Oliver forced his face not to show any reaction. “Why are you here?”</p>
<p>Talia stopped. She cocked her head and looked at Oliver, raising an eyebrow. “Straight to the point. Hmm, again, like my Beloved.”</p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p>“My father wishes to inform you he will be joining you at your workout today, but he will be late. I am to accompany you to the exercise area today.” Oliver rose, grabbing the towel on the sofa near him and wiped his face. Talia’s eyes slowly looked down and then up Oliver’s shirtless form, especially taking in his sculpted chest. Her lips curved up in a little smile.</p>
<p>Oliver chose not to respond to the rudeness. “Let’s go, then. We wouldn’t want to make your father angry he had to wait.”</p>
<p>Talia nodded, opening the door and gesturing Oliver to precede her. Oliver walked past her, willing his body not to recoil from her nearness. He felt her eyes on his backside as he took the lead down the hallway. Talia joined him after a few feet and walked beside him, in silence, until they had entered the gymnasium. </p>
<p>Looking around, Oliver failed to see any of the men who’d been taking turns being his sparring partner. He turned around and observed Talia holding two swords in her hands. She threw one at Oliver, which he caught handily.</p>
<p>“I am to be your sparring partner today. Swords are my weapon of choice.”</p>
<p>She came at him, and he was able to deflect her strike without difficulty. Swords flying, Oliver was able to keep up with her strike after strike until he didn’t. Suddenly she had twirled, catching his legs from under him, and he was on the ground on his back, her sword at his neck.</p>
<p>“Well done, Mr. Queen but not quite good enough.” However, those words were barely out of her mouth before she was suddenly on her back, with Oliver flipping her over despite the sword. He pinned her sword hand onto the mat.</p>
<p>“You were saying?” Oliver asked, with a small smile on his lips.</p>
<p>“Enough!” Ra’s deep voice echoed throughout the exercise room. Looking down at her, Oliver caught a look passing over Talia’s face to which he couldn’t attach a meaning. Talia then quickly scooted out from under Oliver and jumped to her feet.</p>
<p>“Daughter, I warned you to stay away from Mr. Queen. I do not want to relive the drama we had over the Detective.”</p>
<p>Oliver wondered if or when he would find out who this mysterious “Detective” was, and if he was the same one as the “beloved” she had mentioned. Oliver observed the faint blush on Talia’s cheeks as she rushed out of the room without even a glance at him.</p>
<p>“Before you ask, we will not discuss this Detective, Mr. Queen. I also want you to stay away from both my daughters.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t my idea to be around either one of them.” Oliver couldn’t keep the sarcasm completely out of his voice.</p>
<p>A rare smile crossed Ra’s face. “I know that, Mr. Queen. However, I am warning you now to stay away from them in the future.” With a nod of his head, Ra’s indicated the discussion closed. “We shall now begin today’s exercises.”</p>
<p>~~OQ~~FC~~OQ~~FC~~</p>
<p>That evening Oliver sat on his bed, wondering what the events of today meant. Here it had been four days, and he was no closer to any answers than when his “training” first began. Ra’s al Ghul was legendary in his attempts to “redo” the world and what he had already accomplished in dealing with the world’s economy. He made Waller look like a kindergartener regarding the deviousness of his strategies. </p>
<p>The door opened suddenly and a blur of blonde hair and bright color rushed in and threw itself into Oliver’s arms. “Finally!”</p>
<p>Oliver looked up in surprise as two servants again brought in a table and a full supper. After it was set up, the servants left, leaving a relieved Oliver with his Felicity.</p>
<p>Oliver pushed Felicity away from him, holding her at arms’ length. He quickly scanned her from head to foot, assessing for possible injury. “Are you okay? What have you been doing?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m fine. You look like you got a few more scars.”</p>
<p>Oliver gave a little shrug. “What can a person do?” He gave Felicity a smile, and said, “Do we know anything more about why we’re here?”</p>
<p>“I've spent three days trying to track down all possible security weaknesses in Starling City’s utilities.”</p>
<p>Oliver’s eyes widened, and Felicity shrugged. “I don’t know, Oliver. It doesn’t look good. But what else could I do?”</p>
<p>Oliver rushed to calm her. “It’s okay. You did what I told you to do, to play along. No matter what, I don’t want anything to happen to you.”</p>
<p>Felicity placed a small hand on Oliver’s hardened cheek. “I feel the same way. What have you been doing?”</p>
<p>Oliver smiled down at her. “Let’s talk over supper. Again, I’m sure Ra’s is listening, but I have a feeling our updating each other is all part of his plan.”</p>
<p>They sat down and started eating. Felicity wasn’t hungry, because she felt her head would explode with trying to synthesize everything Oliver was telling her, but she forced herself to eat so Oliver wouldn’t worry about her. “So, tell me what you’ve been up to.”</p>
<p>“Ra’s has been testing me, but I don’t know why. I also met Nyssa’s sister Talia.”</p>
<p>Felicity picked up on the change in tone when Talia was mentioned. “Oh, sounds like an interesting story.” She wondered at the twinge of jealousy springing into her mind.</p>
<p>“Another time. I haven’t gotten any intel about what my role is to be and what his plan is. But I think your info goes a long way in telling us what he’s planning.”</p>
<p>“And what’s that?”</p>
<p>“I think he may be planning on some sort of biochemical warfare on Starling. Perhaps other cities as well. He’s attempted to do such a thing in other cities in the past.”</p>
<p>Felicity gave up all pretense of eating and put her fork down. “Oh, this isn’t good at all, Oliver. Not good at all.”</p>
<p>“Between the two of us, we’ll think of something. Has anything else occurred to you during your hacking?”</p>
<p>“No, not really. Only the computer networks of some of our city utilities need major updates.”</p>
<p>Oliver looked pensive and resumed eating. Felicity picked up her fork but only could push the food around on her plate. “I suppose you haven’t heard anything about Diggle or Roy?”</p>
<p>“No, I’ve only seen Ra’s’ henchmen in the gym. I tried to get outside for some ‘exercise’ but couldn’t convince Ra’s of the necessity for it.”</p>
<p>“I was able to go outside, several times, but only to an inside garden.” Her natural enthusiasm took control. “It was so beautiful, Oliver, almost like the National Gardens I saw in Washington once. Flowers, trees, and even a small waterfall.”</p>
<p>Oliver smiled as she went on in further detail. He knew she needed to discuss other topics besides the danger they were in, as a means of relieving tension. As the images crossed his mind, Oliver attempted to glean any possible useful information from them. Nothing was apparent on the surface, though. He filed the information for possible future use and spent the rest of the time simply enjoying the company of the beautiful woman beside him.</p>
<p>Time was pleasantly spent until the expected knock came on the door. Felicity sighed as Oliver took her hand and gave it a little squeeze as the two servants entered.</p>
<p>“I do apologize, but it is time for Ms. Felicity to return to her room for the evening.”</p>
<p>Oliver rose and extended his hand to assist Felicity in standing up. He pulled her into a hug and whispered, “Continue doing what you’re doing. Stay safe, most of all. Please.”</p>
<p>Felicity returned his hug. “Please, you too. Don’t do anything rash.”</p>
<p>Oliver pulled away and smiled down at her. “Don’t worry about that, Felicity. I’ll see you soon, ok?”</p>
<p>Felicity smiled at him as she rolled her eyes. He watched as she was led out of the room by the servants. Again, the door was closed and locked. Again, he wondered if he should’ve attempted an escape then, but there were too many unknown variables. As well as the importance of not risking harm to Felicity.</p>
<p>Oliver decided to do some evening calisthenics to burn off the excess energy and worry. He decided to empty his mind and try achieving peacefulness from the simple exercises. When this didn’t work, he decided to simply allow his mind to wander as it would.</p>
<p>After successfully working off enough worry, he took a shower and got ready for bed. Even though it was a little earlier than he would normally retire, Oliver decided to try to get some more sleep. Perhaps his unconscious mind would help him get the answers he was seeking, to find a way to get Felicity and him out of Nanda Parbat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Hope you’re enjoying this. Please let me know what you think!!! It is SO appreciated.</p>
<p>Did you like the special guest star I included? This Talia is closer to comic book Talia than the Arrow Talia because the character hadn’t yet appeared on Arrow at the time this story was written. Besides, comic book Talia fits this story much better. I can’t imagine Arrow’s Talia having an affair with Bruce Wayne.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Plot is Unveiled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ra's finally unveils what he wants Team Arrow to do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just wanted to thank you for all the favs, reviews, and follows. You guys are the greatest!!! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Things are beginning to get interesting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I do not; I’m only borrowing them for a while. I just own any original ideas found in this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felicity followed the guards back to her room and sat on her bed as she heard the door being locked behind her. She gave a huge sigh, grabbed her pillow, and buried her face in it. Yelling into the pillow, she allowed it to muffle her despair as she let out all the helplessness she was feeling. The thought of Oliver being forced to do something he didn’t want to do because of her just gnawed at her.</p>
<p>She reviewed in her mind all she knew with what Oliver shared with her. The fact that Nyssa had a sister, who might be interested in Oliver, was interesting and could be useful. She momentarily played with the idea of suggesting Oliver try to seduce Talia into helping them escape, but she quickly discarded the idea. Somehow she couldn’t imagine Oliver agreeing to such a thing. Felicity ignored the little voice inside her head questioning the real reason she discarded the idea.</p>
<p>And the idea of Ra’s having some sort of biochemical warfare to use on Starling? Felicity gave herself a face palm for not demanding Oliver to tell her all he knew about Ra’s. Clearly he knew more than he had told her, because of his remark about Ra’s doing “such a thing in other cities in the past.” How was she supposed to help figure out how to get out of here if he didn’t share all the information with her? Could it have something to do with the island? Most everything did with Oliver. Felicity rolled her eyes in frustration.</p>
<p>She paced around the room. Being here for almost a week without TV or her computer in the evenings was getting to her. The first night she had wanted to write down her thoughts, but couldn’t find any writing utensils in the room. Really, Ra’s? Not even paper, pen?</p>
<p>Not knowing what else to do, Felicity began to do some calisthenics. Who knows, if we are here long enough I may develop my abs after all. It provided some comfort in doing the simple tasks and emptying out her mind of all her worries. For a little while, at least.</p>
<p>Roy and Diggle flashed into her mind. Ra’s would surely have told them if they were captured, wouldn’t he? Perhaps even bragged about it. Felicity shook her head. An image of a mustache-twirling villain bragging to his victims floated into her mind, and she shook herself for being off-topic. Ra’s didn’t seem to be the type of villain to do such a thing.  Getting back on task, Felicity wondered what she could do.</p>
<p>Try as she might, she hadn’t been able to come up with an idea as to how to explore the...compound, for want of a better word. 'Castle' seemed too...facetious. Every morning she was escorted to a room of computers by guards, and they always took the same way. She had noticed the first morning two guards would remain at her doorway as several more guards escorted her to the computer room. Oliver’s room was down another passageway, far enough away from her to be an obstruction in any escape plan they might come up with. When she attempted to dawdle to look down the various hallways on their way, one of the guards would take her by the arm and hurried her along.</p>
<p>After the first several days of uncovering the security breaches of Starling City, she was then informed to do so with the cities of Baltimore and Sacramento. Felicity wondered about the particular choosing of those cities as well. Large enough to be significant, but not the most well-known. She attempted to go as slowly as she dared, but the first several times she tried this Ra’s himself reminded her of how Oliver’s continued well-being depended upon her “behaving”. The third time he felt as though she wasn’t working as fast as she could, Ra’s took away her joining Oliver for supper that night.</p>
<p>Felicity decided she was done with the exercising for now. Her mind relaxed somewhat, she decided it was time to go to bed. Perhaps, with the additional information Oliver had given her, her unconscious would finally give her some ideas on how they could get out of this mess. She got ready for bed, turned off the light, and rolled over in bed with a sigh. As she had done the previous five nights, exhaustion finally took over and she fell asleep despite the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~</p>
<p>Oliver was again going through combative moves with one of Ra’s men. He turned, and something caught his eye. A group of men were entering the fitness room. His heart sank as he recognized the two men in front. Handcuffed, looking somewhat the worse for wear, were Diggle and Roy. They were led towards Oliver, their heads high, but bruises and cuts were noticeable. The fact they were able to walk on their own was promising, even if their gaits weren’t as steady as Oliver would've liked.</p>
<p>Oliver met the group with his own head high. Meeting Ra’s eyes, Oliver schooled his features into a blank face. He decided he wouldn't speak first, so he waited for Ra’s to speak.</p>
<p>“I am sorry to interrupt your exercises, Mr. Queen, but I believe you would like to know we now have more ‘visitors’ here.”</p>
<p>Diggle met Oliver’s gaze and shrugged his shoulders slightly. Roy had his characteristic rebellious gaze on his face, but Oliver could tell he was trying to hide a tinge of fear. Oliver, meeting their eyes, gave a small nod himself.</p>
<p>“I apologize if they have inconvenienced you any, Ra’s.”</p>
<p>“Oh, not at all, Mr. Queen. I apologize we have not been able to offer you the pleasure of their company before now. It proved to be somewhat difficult to find them before now to extend an invitation.”</p>
<p>Looking at the additional guards in the room, and taking in the weakened condition of his comrades, escape at this time wasn’t an option. Oliver was suddenly tired of playing any more games.</p>
<p>“Okay, Ra’s, what now?” Oliver asked, silently accepting this momentary defeat.</p>
<p>“You see, these two have been very bad. They were able to disrupt some of my plans, but only temporarily. However, they will be kept in your former room until I see fit.”</p>
<p>Ra's gave his guards a nod, who  each grabbed one of the new prisoners' arms and began to lead Dig and Roy towards the door. As they were being led out of the room, Oliver interrupted. “Wait! I would like to…request…some time with them.”</p>
<p>Ra’s smiled, as he would at a small child. “Of course, you would, Mr. Queen. However, we cannot allow that, can we?”</p>
<p>Oliver tamped down a flash of anger. He felt so helpless. All he could do was watch Digg and Roy leave with the guards, taking with them any helpful information they might have to offer. At least he knew where they were going to be held. For now. For all the good it did him at the moment because Oliver couldn't find his way back there.</p>
<p>Ra’s nodded to Oliver’s current sparring partner, who returned to the exercise mats. “Continue your exercises. I will watch from over here.”</p>
<p>Oliver gritted his teeth and closed his eyes for a second. Being ordered around by Ra’s was rapidly getting on his nerves. He caught a look of satisfaction crossing Ra’s’ face and joined the guard on the mat. He began sparring with a renewed sense of purpose, releasing his anger and helplessness in the physical activity.</p>
<p>~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~</p>
<p>After being led to the cell where Oliver had originally been kept, Digg and Roy watched as the guards left after slamming the cell door behind them. Digg and Roy looked around the cell, then looked at each other and sat on the floor.</p>
<p>“Now what?” Roy asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know yet. However, at least we were able to see Oliver,” Diggle said. “He looked pretty good, considering.”</p>
<p>“Not so happy to see us, though.”</p>
<p>“I don’t blame him.” Digg gave a grim smile.</p>
<p>“So I gather Oliver was held here when he first arrived,” Roy said as he was looking around the cell.</p>
<p>“Can’t wait to hear that story,” Digg smiled. He looked at the manacles and chains at the far end of the cell. “I guess we should consider ourselves lucky we’re not chained to the wall.”</p>
<p>Holding up his cuffed wrists, Roy said, “For what it’s worth, I’m not sure we're any better off only being cuffed.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Diggle agreed. “At least we were able to ‘inconvenience’ Ra’s before we ended up here.”</p>
<p>“For all the good it did. I am sure they will easily get more explosives to replace the ones we blew up.”</p>
<p>“It must have caused him some delay. He was irritated, I could tell.” Diggle felt a little sense of satisfaction for causing Ra’s any sort of irritation.</p>
<p>“I wonder if explosives are part of the plan involving Oliver, or are there other things going on?” Roy asked.</p>
<p>“Someone like Ra’s probably has more than one thing going on at a time.”</p>
<p>“I wonder how Felicity is holding up without her computers. I’m sure she hasn’t been able to be near one,” Roy said with a grin. Felicity without computers wasn’t often a pretty sight.</p>
<p>Diggle gave an anguished sigh. “I just hope she’s doing okay. I wonder what has been going on. It gnaws at me how pleased Ra’s was at not ‘allowing’ us at least a minute to compare notes with Oliver.” He ran a hand through his short cropped hair. “She has to be okay, otherwise Oliver would’ve found some way of letting us know. So at least we have that.”</p>
<p>Roy nodded in agreement. They both had been worried about the blonde since she had been captured but had avoided discussing the issue. He hoped Diggle was correct in his assumption she was okay. It did make sense.</p>
<p>~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~</p>
<p>Ra’s watched Oliver work out with one of the men for an additional hour. He then got up and walked over to the pair. “You can go now,” he said, dismissing the man.</p>
<p>Ra’s indicated two chairs over at the end of the working area. Oliver followed him and sat down. Ra’s gave Oliver a searching look before speaking.</p>
<p>“I think it is time for us to have a talk.”</p>
<p>“Oh, now that you have three hostages ensuring my cooperation you want to talk?”</p>
<p>“I certainly would not want to put it so crudely, but…yes. I am impressed how quickly you grasped the situation.”</p>
<p>“Are you finally going to tell me what it is you want me to do? And what Felicity is working on?”</p>
<p>“I have decided to begin the renewal of the earth in North America this time, starting with Starling City, with branches on each coast.” Ra’s noted the lack of reaction in the younger man’s face. “It appears you have already figured this much out. I thought you would.”</p>
<p>“If I recall you have already attempted something like this in the past.”</p>
<p>“This time I have a better plan. And Ms. Smoak.” Ra’s waited expectantly for Oliver’s reaction.</p>
<p>Dread shivered down his spine. Perhaps he had been wrong in thinking he was the lynchpin in Ra’s plan. Perhaps Felicity wayne one in the most danger.</p>
<p>A particularly evil smile crossed Ra’s’ face. “However, you should not feel left out, Mr. Queen. I do have plans for you as well.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to tell me now or do I get to guess?”</p>
<p>“Well, now that we have Mr. Diggle and Mr. Harper here, we can proceed. You three will be responsible for bringing the beginning of new life to Starling, Baltimore and Sacramento.”</p>
<p>Oliver didn’t like the sound of that. “What exactly do you mean?”</p>
<p>“You see, you three will come up with a plan to get the virus into the waterworks of those three cities. If you do not, then the life of one Felicity Smoak will be forfeit.”</p>
<p>Oliver closed his eyes and gripped his hand into a fist. He opened them and said, “I thought you said you won’t harm her if I did what you wanted. Haven’t I done so?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, but you are not yet done. Not until you carry out this plan for me.” Ra’s looked at Oliver, almost as if he was daring the young man to argue with him. Oliver met his eyes with deadly resolve.</p>
<p>“When do we do this?”</p>
<p>“Ms. Smoak is almost done with collecting the data we need. Once she is finished, you will plan with your team how you will accomplish this. Then, when the mission is successful, you and your team will be free to go.”</p>
<p>“Go? Go where? After you have destroyed our home, our city? Heck, our country?”</p>
<p>Ra’s met Oliver’s anger with a bland expression on his face. “Yes, you do bring up a good point.” He shrugged his massive shoulders. “However, it will no longer be my concern.” Rising, he nodded in the direction of the door, and two guards walked over to them. “Please escort Mr. Queen to his room. He is finished with the exercises, for now.”</p>
<p>Oliver rose, not breaking eye contact with his greatest enemy, and with great restraint turned and followed the guards back to his room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How evil can Ra’s be? How will Team Arrow get out of this? I apologize, but you'll have to wait and see!! </p>
<p>I do hope you'll leave me a review. Much appreciated!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and are intrigued. Please leave a review if you are so inclined; it is most appreciated. </p>
<p>If you’re interested in reading ahead or would like to check out my many other Arrow stories that I haven’t posted here yet, look on Fanfiction.net under my name mjf2468 there. </p>
<p>And…I will hopefully post the chapters every day or so, since this story has been finished for  four years or so. Thanks again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>